


The Matter in Hand

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm has a wank. You wanted plot?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matter in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Total shameless porn without any semblance of plot. Enjoy!

10pm on a Friday night and Malcolm F Tucker was lying across his sofa, replete from a very nice curry earlier (self-made of course) and half-heartedly watching the television where some dreary documentary was droning along. His hands were folded across his stomach and his mind was wandering along thoughts of people at work. Plotting out new and interesting insults to throw at them, novel ways to wind people up and smack them (verbally) down.

 

Hardly surprising with Malcolm's nature that such gleeful thoughts were causing a stir in his trousers. By the time he'd got to a great way of slating Nicola for her fucking insane claustrophobia, his hands had slid down his body and were gently cupping the material between his legs. Almost on autopilot Malcolm slid a hand inside his pants and curled his fingers around his cock.

 

Semi-hard, still mostly soft in his grip. Malcolm breathed out slowly and decided whether he was going to take this further or head upstairs for a shower before popping a film in to while away his insomniac hours.

 

_Oh what the hell,_ he thought, _could do with a quick tug_ and in a matter of minutes had pulled his trousers and pants down his legs and undone the buttons of his shirt, peeling it open. His fingers stroked up along his warm length and his cock twitched slightly as if nodding in agreement to his plans.

 

Gently he ran his fingertips across the shaft and circled around the tip. Feather-like movements, teasing and slow, but they were having an effect. He was hardening under his touch, his cock starting to stand up and away from his stomach. Malcolm couldn't have said how long he carried on like this, he was just as fond of teasing himself as he was of tormenting others, but it didn't seem long before his breathing grew heavier and his touch firmer. He was fully hard now and tempted to just clench his fist around his cock and bring himself off quickly.

 

But Malcolm didn't do the easy way out. Hardly ever did.

 

Rolling his thumb just under the velvet head of his cock he pressed down on that sweet spot until he couldn't stop his head from rolling back against the sofa. _Jesus that's good_ he thought and let his mind conjure up filthy images of certain people he knew and what he could do to them. Nicola – on his desk as he commanded her to make herself come in front of him.....Ollie – face down over his desk while Malcolm fucked him hard to assert his alpha status....Sam – her legs wrapped round him as they screwed frantically against the filing...Jamie, Julius, his mind scrolled through a number of fantasies and his fingers finally closed around his length and started to stroke up and down.

 

It was one of those faces he settled on as a good fantasy this time – his hands gripping their head firmly as they swallowed his whole length down and their tongue lapped pre-come off his tip. _Oh yes, that's it_ Malcolm whispered to himself and strengthened his grip, his cock now wet from his own arousal. His legs clenched in time to his strokes and as he increased the tempo his hips started to thrust upwards into his grip.

 

Hard, panting, his mind awash with pornographic images, Malcolm reached his other hand down to cradle his balls and feel them tightly pulled against him. His hand rolled them as he stroked harder and faster on his cock, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' he spoke, the pressure building inside him and his toes curling against the tension now gripping his body. Malcolm looked down at his labouring cock and moaned deep in his throat, the sounds of skin slapping against skin getting even faster as he passed the point of no return.

 

'JESUS FUCK' Malcolm yelled as he came all over himself.


End file.
